The Legend of Zelda: Shadow Lands
by chronicimaginationsyndrome
Summary: There are many dark things in this world, and in others. It just so happens that I'm the one that needs to defeat them. It can't be too hard, can it? I mean, it is after all, my favorite videogame in the entire world. Please review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been revised and changed and it is now a little different. But, I do hope that you enjoy. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

Chapter 1

The day, for me, was way too long. I could swear that by the end of it, I would pass out from exhaustion and boredom. Having nightmares at night doesn't help anything either. Ever since the start of the New Year, I had been having terrifying nightmares where shadows would appear and try to grab me. My fear only made me stay up later and wake up earlier. This only made me even more tired, and today was no exception.

Geometry was the last class of the day, and my teacher droned on about equilateral triangles of some sort. My mind was somewhere else. It always was. Where else could I go when everything else around me did not seem to satisfy me? I only came out of my reverie when the bell rang. Everyone was rushing out the door as quickly as they could. I was the last to leave, my heavy backpack weighing me down.

I had always been the rebel child. I never wore dresses, like my mother would insist on that every once in a while. My choice of clothes was that of something between a hippie and a rocker. But that's only what everyone said about me. I never really followed labels. I was outside the normal teenage lifestyle.

Sure, I knew a lot of things about being a teenager. I got zits like every other person in my high school; but I had just grown up differently. I had faced more trouble than some of the kids could handle. Not that I'm the only one in the world without a father, but it's not like I don't feel the loss just like the others.

I revolved around my father. He was my hero. I could remember sitting in the living room, watching him play videogames since I was two. He loved videogames; they were his escape from the outside world. He had told me of his dream to be a musician, but it never happened, and he sang to me instead. I was his audience. I was a daddy's girl, I guess; a total tomboy who had been kicked out of school countless times for fights and language. Everyone knew who I was; I had, after all, grown up with them. They knew everything about me.

Around the time I was eight years old, my father went to the hospital for a migraine that wouldn't go away, and they had found some kind of tumor in his brain. My mother just about collapsed from the shock, and my father (who never really went to the doctor, and because of this, they had caught it too late) only said that everything would be okay. He'd said that everything would be alright, and that I should go home with my mother.

We left him there, and went home. My mother called a babysitter, and I was instantly being watched by the next door neighbor. After a goodbye, my mom left to be with my dad. And after a month of waiting for explanation, my mother finally gave me one the night we found out my father would die. I exploded with rage, but calmed down enough to say goodbye through tears and screams. I went home with the babysitter, and my mother stayed with my father until the end.

The next morning, she walked into the house with red eyes and a sore throat. She saw me playing videogames on the floor of the living room, and she went upstairs after paying the babysitter. My grieving consisted of defeating unbeaten levels and filling up memory cards. My father's legacy, to me, was his videogames. And I had taken it up, so that I could escape just like him.

"Anna!" cried a voice that I knew well. I turned to see my friend Nellie rushing towards me, her blonde hair underneath a wool cap to protect it from the freezing air.

"What are you doing tonight, Anna? It's Friday." She said, her blue eyes flickering with excitement.

'A party…' I thought, my sigh ringing throughout my head.

"Um, actually, me and my mom were going to go out tonight. She said she'd be home early and everything." I said. Nellie's face fell, and I almost took it back. Almost.

"Alright then Anna. You know, if your mom bails, come over okay? I'm having a party." She said. I nodded slightly and walked away, waving slightly, towards the crosswalk.

Nellie had been a friend for a long time. It's not as though no one knew me. I had a lot of friends, but ever since the nightmares had started, there seemed to be darkness to them. Darkness to everything. I cringed at my thoughts and tried to focus on everything around me. The trees were bear, and the ground was slightly iced from the morning. It had not yet warmed up, and I wondered if winter was finally here, in the beginning of February. There was, however, a large dark cloud that seemed to creep over the trees. It seemed to be a storm. I hoped for snow.

The sidewalk led me into a neighborhood where my house loomed over most of them. My mother, a very good psychologist, had decided that a big house was better than any other. So, she bought a large Victorian house in an old neighborhood with equally unique housing. I ran up to the front step and burst in the door, my keys jangling loosely into the wood. The house was warm. I sighed.

After putting my things away, I went into the living room and sat in silence on the couch. My eyes closed, I tried to see if I could fall asleep without the nightmares interrupting me. Gradually, I couldn't even keep my eyes open, and I fell into a dream.

I was walking, slowly, down a large staircase. There was fog all around me, and I could feel nothing in it. Other than the stairs, and me, it seemed as though nothing else was there. As though this was an otherwise empty place. That was when I heard shuffling above me on the stairs. I turned to look, and nothing was there. I was alone, in deep fog. The sound reached my ears again, and it sounded closer than before. The fog was getting darker by the second, now. Soon, it was black, cold air that I couldn't see anything in. I looked around again, and that was when the shadows started to reach for me. I screamed. I screamed so loud, but it did not echo. And soon, they were all around me, and I felt lifeless. I felt as if I had no soul.

Thunder woke me up. It was loud, and I shot up from the couch, the room now dark from the dark clouds outside the window. I shakily sat back down, and hugged myself, glad that I was awake. These nightmares were killing me. I would have to tell my mother soon, she would help me with a psychological analysis or something. I shook my head and glanced at the clock, it read five forty-three.

"Just a dream." I said, and stood up to turn on some lights. They lit up the room, and the dark windows contrasted greatly. I glanced at the game console on the ground and decided that I could play a videogame until my mom was here. Expertly, I arranged the cords and had plugged them into the T.V. Before I got to the wall, however, the front door opened and my mother stepped in.

"Anna…hi." She said breathlessly. She looked in a hurry, papers in her hands and rain in her dark brown hair that matched mine in color and thickness.

"Hey mom. Um…where are you going?" I asked, noticing her brisk pace to the kitchen, where she retrieved a few notebooks and a large poster board.

"Oh, honey, I have to go to the college. I thought I told you." She explained. Her bright green eyes looked at me and I felt angry.

"But, you said we'd hang out tonight. You and me." I said, trying to make her hear the disappointment in my voice.

She looked at me; the things in her arms making her look small. The only reason I did not feel sorry for her, though, was the fire in her eyes. She stepped towards me, her arms full and bulging.

"You know how important this job is, honey. We can't afford things as much as we could when…" she trailed off and looked away, out the window probably. I continued to look at her. "I have to go to the college. There's this presentation due on something about anorexia nervosa and how it affects the brain. I will see you later tonight okay? I'll leave money so you can order food, alright? I love you." And she was gone.

Like that. Just gone, a blur that made you blink and she was gone. I groaned, the sound echoing into the large kitchen. Before I got totally angry, I stomped into the living room. Rain had started to fall, splashing against the window annoyingly. There was threatening lightning and thunder that followed afterwards. My eyes worked their way across the room until they gazed upon the game consol I had left on the floor, halfway plugged in.

I sat down and reached for the plug to the wall. The rain behind me only got louder against the glass and I narrowed my eyes. Before I reached the plug, there was a violent crack in the sky and there was a sizzle in the walls. It surged and then the lights went out. The darkness took over the small room, and the rain continued to fall. I sighed. There was no way that the thing I needed most was going to die on me.

Without thinking, I grabbed The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and stuck it into the Nintendo 64. At least my favorite game could sit there and I could just look at it. My father was working on this game before the tumor showed up, and he had loved it. I watched him play every second of it, watched him curse out the puzzles and laugh at the characters. Pretty soon, I had fallen in love. This game was meant for me, and ever since he had died, I had played it nonstop, beating it over and over again so that I could get a little bit of satisfaction that I was kind of helping my father.

"What now?" I asked myself, the rain officially starting to annoy me.

I looked around the dark room and felt a shiver. It wasn't a chilly shiver, either. It was more of a get-the-hell-out-of-here shiver. I swallowed loudly and blinked. Were the shadows moving? Quickly, I turned around to face the whole room, backing up against the T.V. Only, I felt myself touch nothing in particular. The T.V screen did not go up against my back. I turned and looked behind me to see that there was no screen, and that it was just blank space. Black and seemingly empty, but seeming to go on forever. The darkness mesmerized me. I came closer, and raised a hand to touch it.

"What?" I murmured as my hand disappeared into the dark hole of the screen. It was unbelievable. Impossible.

Pretty soon, it didn't stop. The darkness seemed to pull me in. I resisted, and tried to pull away. But it was useless. I tried to scream, but the dark had quickly pulled me in up to my neck, and all I saw was black as I was sucked in.

**Thanks for reading. Please comment, it'd be great. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.**

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to see a tunnel above me. A circular opening revealed bright blue sky and a few clouds. That's when my head started to hurt. Badly. It radiated from the back of my head, to the front. I closed my eyes, and realized that there was a particularly sharp object my head was rested on. Slowly, and very carefully, I sat up and felt the back of my head. It was warm and sticky, and I groaned.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself. I was at the bottom of some hole. There was a small puddle of water next to me, only visible by the reflection of the sky above. I looked around, and saw a large opening in the wall. It looked incredibly dark, so I ignored it and found a ladder that went all the way to the top of the hole.

While climbing the wooden planks that were unevenly placed in the stone, I realized the extent of my injuries. My head was bleeding, obviously. I could feel the wooziness, and the darkness was spinning around me, but I was intent to get to the top before passing out. Not to mention, I was incredibly sore in my arms and legs. I realized I must have some bruises or scratches.

Sooner or later, I reached the top and toppled over the entrance to the hole (which I realized was a well) and onto sun drenched grass. The noises around me were that of a small town. Chickens clucked somewhere in the distance, and there were various people talking somewhere around the corner. I stood up and looked around to find myself somewhere unexpected. I had to blink. I had to pinch myself. Rub my eyes, close them, and open them again.

There was no way.

"Excuse me young lady?" a feeble voice asked from my right side. I turned my gaze to a small old man looking concerned.

"Yes?" My voice came out small and in a hoarse whisper.

"Are you alright? You look a little…bruised." He said.

I blinked, and answered slowly, "Do you know…where I am?" I asked.

The man gave me a questioning look. His big, bushy white eyebrow raised, he answered, "Well, your in Kakariko Village, dear. Are you all right? Should I call a doctor for you?"

I groaned, and fell to my knees on the green grass. There was no way this was happening. It was impossible. The village in front of me was spinning, and then it was the ground. It spun and it made me dizzy until darkness just swept me up and took me away.

---

"-yes. Her injuries weren't major. However, she'll need some rest." I saw darkness, but I heard a voice. It was a female's, and it sounded kind.

"Well, you are very good at this Malon. Helpin' all those soldiers comin' in from the desert, and you're here to nurse 'em back to health. This girl was jus' comin' from nowhere." A man said.

I opened my eyes slowly, and stared at a ceiling that was too low to be normal. "What's going on?" I asked, reaching up to feel the back of my head. It was dry, and my headache was gone.

"Oh!" The girl's surprised squeal made me jump up. "Shoo! Get out!" A red headed girl was pushing an older man out the door. He nodded to me before the door was shut in his face. The girl, Malon, turned around and smiled.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

I blinked at her. So, everything was real? Her face almost matched the ones in the videogame. Only, it was real. She was real. I swallowed, and answered. "Fine. I feel fine. What happened? Where am I?"

Malon laughed. "You passed out by the well in Kakariko. Old Man Yoji said you'd appeared out of nowhere. He is a little old though. Kind of crazy these days, I guess." Her voice was light, and it seemed to brighten the room.

"Where am I?" I asked again.

"Well, you're at Lon Lon Ranch. They had to bring you here because the doctor there was sick. He couldn't do much at all. Poor dear. It was a good thing Fairy Boy was there. He was on an errand, but he went out of his way to bring you here on Epona, his horse." She explained.

I stared in horror at her. Link had seen me? All passed out and bloody? He'd taken me to Lon Lon Ranch? I fell back on the bed and groaned. My luck was not exactly the best right then. I was embarrassed.

"Oh. Are you alright? You've been unconscious since noon; it's near four o'clock now. Do you need some fresh air?" Malon sat on the bed and folded her hands in her lap. A look of true concern passed over her features.

"Um…yeah. I guess. I'm overwhelmed, I think." I sat back up and rubbed my eyes. Malon smiled and jumped up to walk towards the closet.

I got out of the bed, and noticed her pulling out a few clothes from the wardrobe. My first instinct was to watch in complete confusion, but when she turned around and walked towards me with a bundle in her hands, I didn't have the chance. She handed me a dress, much like hers, only a little less colorful and a little too big.

"Here. You can change into this. Your clothes are a little…strange. Where do you come from? What is your name?" she asked, obviously not leaving the room. I noticed a wooden screen in the corner, and put myself behind it before answering.

"Well, my name is Anna. I come from…far away. I don't know." I mentally hit myself. If I was to have a life here, I needed a story. I quickly saved myself. "Well, I come from a forest town. Not near Hyrule at all."

Malon didn't say anything for a second, and I was worried. Was she thinking that I was an imposter? That I was something evil like Ganandorf?

"I see. Most of the forest civilizations were wiped out in the fires a few years ago. Are you an orphan?" she asked.

"Y-yes. I've been alone for a while. I arrived in Kakariko from the mountains. No wonder no one saw me." I laughed silently as I slipped on the last of the dress.

"Oh, that is terrible Anna. I am so sorry. You are welcome to stay at Lon Lon Ranch if you wish. We have plenty of things to do, so you'll never feel useless, and it's comfortable. I'm sure Papa wouldn't mind." She said, as I stepped out from behind the screen.

"That would be so nice." I said, and meant it. Maybe I could do this. If there was no other way to get home, I could accept this life.

Malon smiled, "You look so nice in that dress. Now let's go outside." She said.

"Alright." I said, and followed her out the door, down the stairs and into the fading sunlight of the day.

---

Everything was just as I had seen it. Only, it was a lot older. Malon was older; she'd grown to be about seventeen if I had to guess. That got me thinking. If everything had already happened, then Link would be seventeen and Ganandorf would be defeated. Everything was peaceful in Hyrule. It was no wonder that Malon was so happy, because the ranch was still her father's.

"Anna! Come quickly! Link is here! You can talk to him!" Malon ran forward from the gates of the field, and she grabbed my arm to drag me towards the green clad boy on his horse. He was jumping with Epona over posts. I gulped.

"He was very kind to bring you, here. We met when we were little. He had a fairy then, A real live one! You've seen real fairies haven't you Anna? Living in the forest?" Malon went on and on. I almost had to laugh.

Link was still practicing when we got to the fence. Malon was admiring him, and I was just looking at the ground, moving my foot in the grass. The dress I had on was comfortable, but annoying. How was I supposed to do anything in a dress? This whole situation made me feel moody. There was no way this was going to go well. Something bad was going to happen, I could feel it in my bones.

"Thanks, Malon. Your ranch is a nice place to practice. Epona likes to be home." His voice was deeper than that of a boy's, and I realized that he was, indeed, older. I looked up to see him hopping off Epona and leading her to the fence.

Malon smiled wide, "Epona loves you Link. You two are at home with each other." She said, and then turned to me. "I gave him Epona when he turned fifteen. He had to race Papa for it, though." She said.

"She's a really nice horse." I said, to both of them. I felt strange, seeing this unfold in front of me. I was talking to videogame characters.

"Thank you. You're that girl that passed out in Kakariko aren't you?" Link asked, tying Epona to a post, and then exiting the field through the gate entrance.

I laughed awkwardly, still embarrassed. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Thanks for the ride though." I said, and looked at him.

His blonde hair was messily hanging out of his green cap, and his eyes were a bright blue. The signature green tunic still covered him, only now he was much older and he had to be at least 5' 11''. He caught me looking, and shifted nervously.

"Sorry…you just look like…someone I know." I said. He seemed to relax at that, and smiled.

"Link! Anna is from a forest town that was destroyed in the fires." Malon said. She turned to me. "Link's traveled a lot! Even before we met, he used to go around helping people everywhere."

I glanced at the Hero, knowing all too well what he had been through. My glance must have been strange, because Link's eyes narrowed. He must notice something strange about me. He'd seen too much monsters and other worlds to not notice something. I smiled at him kindly, trying to relieve him of suspicion.

"Have you met Gorons?" I asked. Link nodded.

"They live up on Death Mountain. I go there sometimes because the King likes to hear me play." He said.

"Play what?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"The ocarina." He fished it out of his belt and held it out for me to see.

Before I even reached out to touch it, I felt an eerie chill pass through the area. I went pale, and Link withdrew his hand to reach for his sword. The sun had gone down, and the dark night was strangely darker than it should be. It reminded me of the dream I had while sleeping in my living room, so long ago.

"Um…I think something's wrong." I said. I reached out for Malon's arm, but found she was not there. Something was wrong, because I could not find her anywhere.

"Obviously. You should get to the house. I'll be there soon. Try to find Malon." Link motioned to the house and I obeyed, quickly running the short distance to get to the front door.

The house was empty, and I was thankful. Something strange was going on. Malon had disappeared into thin air, and the night was thick with some dark feeling. It almost swarmed me as I had run through it to get to the house.

Before it could get in the way, I ran upstairs and searched for something to replace the dress. I found my jeans, which sat folded nicely on the bed. I reached for them and quickly took off the dress. My shirt was dirty and covered in blood on the shoulders, so I searched the drawers for something. I found a big brown tunic that almost went to my knees. It was clean, so I put it on. There were some belts on the top of the screen, and as I made my way down the stairs, I put it on to avoid too much looseness in the shirt.

Almost dreading it, I stole a look out the window. It was almost too dark to see anything. However, there were figures moving in the darkness. They looked like shadows, only they were large and seemed to ooze with dark slime. I didn't want to go out, but Link was out there. What if he was hurt?

Shaking, I rushed into the small kitchen and searched for something to protect myself with. I found a large cutting knife, and took a deep breath. I could do this. After all, I must have been put in this place for a reason. I made my way to the door, but before I could open it, Link stormed in. His clothes seemed to be ripped in some places, and he was panting hard. His sword was loosely hanging in his hand.

"We're being attacked." He said.

"What are they?" I asked, my voice frantic.

"I can't tell. It's too dark. You can't see anything." He looked at me, and narrowed his eyes. "Did you find Malon?"

I shook my head. "She's gone." I said.

He glanced at the knife in my hand. "Were you going to go out there?" he asked.

I reluctantly nodded. He shook his head.

"We have to get out of here. We can't fight them. There's too many, and they seem to…regenerate." He said.

I pushed my hair out of face in anger. "Why can't we?! Jeez, all we have to do is fight our way out of the ranch." I said.

Link shook his head. "No. There could be more in the field. Actually, I'm sure of it. There are more out there."

I groaned and put my head against a wall. This was not happening. Something was not right here. There had to be some way out-

"Link, use your ocarina." I said.

"What?" he asked. There were banging noises coming from the other side of the door.

"Your ocarina!" I shouted. "Play it and take us to The Temple of Time!" I faced him and waved my arms dramatically.

"Wait. How did you-?" he was interrupted by a large bang that shook the door.

"Don't ask any questions. Just do it." I said, giving him a determined stare.

He didn't ask anymore questions. "I haven't ever warped two people before. Hold on." He said, and pulled out the tiny instrument.

I grabbed his arm, and he put the ocarina to his lips. The tune came out terrifically, and I felt a silence around us. Everything was the same, only it was on mute. Just as the door was pushed in I saw a flash of light that blinded me. I closed my eyes and buried my face into Link's arm. I felt as though I was floating, the light gone. I dared not open my eyes until solid ground found my feet again.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long wait. I hope to update regularly now. An extra long chapter for you, to make it up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.**

Chapter 3

It was only when we were inside the temple that I opened my eyes and saw that the night was normal here. The large, open doors of the temple revealed a beautiful and starry night. I blinked, and took a breath as though I hadn't breathed in years. I must have been holding my breath the entire trip. Link was next to me, and I let go of his arm as he put the ocarina away.

"Well, I guess were safe here." I said.

"Thank the Goddess'." Link let out an exasperated breath.

"Oh, they're here! Quick! Come! They're here!" someone said. It seemed to resonate through the whole temple. I looked around; the voice was not mine or Link's. It had sounded neither male nor female.

"Anna…what did you do?" Link looked angry as he stared around. I shook my head.

"Nothing. I don't know what's happening." I said.

"Well, this hasn't happened before." Link looked at me, his expression confused and slightly angry.

"Oh, don't fight children. You are going to have to learn how to get along. Another adventure waits for you, Hero of Time, and for you, Traveler. The Shadows have come to take Hyrule, and eventually the world. You're the only ones who can help." The voice was childish and young. It gave me a sense of nostalgia, and I hugged myself at the memories making their way into my head.

"The Shadows? What do you mean?" Link asked his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"A Prophecy, Heroes. One that cannot be ignored." This voice was old and filled with wisdom. It seemed to shake the whole temple.

"What exactly is this Prophecy?" I looked up to the ceiling because it seemed as though whatever was speaking, was way higher than us.

"There is no time, young one. Now quickly retreat to the greenest and most sacred part of the land. You will be safe for the time being." The Old Voice boomed.

"They're coming now. Quickly, leave. All of Hyrule is counting on you." Said The Young Voice.

I looked over at Link who had his ocarina out, ready to play. Before he left me behind (which I don't think I should have doubted) I placed my hand on his arm. He played a song, and the stillness of the temple became even more so. I turned and looked out the open doors of the Temple into the courtyard, and a black cloud was descending over the sky. The light took us away before I could see the dark shadows emerging from the ground.

---

This time, the light wasn't so bright. I didn't think it would take this little to get used to such magic. By the time the light cleared, we were in The Sacred Meadow. Although there were many trees, the sky through the branches was a starry night. No dark clouds covered the sky, and I relaxed.

"Anna, who are you, exactly?" Link asked, and I had to come back from my thoughts.

Who was I? I looked at him blankly. Why did he want to know something like that? Obviously, the confusion in my eyes made him reword his question.

"You knew about the Ocarina's abilities to transport us anywhere. How? Why did the Voices in the Temple call you 'Traveler'?" he asked his blue eyes boring into mine.

I opened my mouth, and then shut it. Was there any way to tell him?

"Young Heroes, you are safe from the shadows for now." The Old Voice said, resounding throughout the meadow.

"Before they get confused, we must explain ourselves." It was The Young Voice again.

"Yes, please." I stated sarcastically. One of the Voices laughed loudly.

"Of course, Traveler. You have traveled through a door to this world, and it would be rude of us not to tell you about it." The Young Voice replied in an amused tone.

There was a silence as Link regarded me in a new light. His eyes seemed to take and understanding, but with it came a completely new set of questions. I flashed him a shy smile.

"Sorry. No one would have believed me." I said. Link shrugged.

"The Traveler, The Hero of Time, and The Elementals must save Hyrule from the shadow that is born with light." The Old Voice said. "To create a new Age of Light in Hyrule we must first cut through the Darkness. Only when the Darkness is sealed away, can Hyrule enter the new Age of Light."

"The Sages foresaw this happening just as they saw your adventure, Hero of Time." The Young Voice said. "You are both destined to defeat these dark creatures and bring Hyrule back from the darkness that will eventually consume it."

I looked at the ground, trying to make sense of everything. Elementals? Darkness? I didn't understand.

"What is wrong young one?" The Old Voice asked.

"What do you mean? Elementals? Am I to go on some journey to save this world I don't even belong to?" I raised my head to the trees, and saw nothing. "What if I don't want to?"

There was a silence, then I felt a sharp object on my throat and a bruising grip on my upper arm. I didn't move, and took a guess that Link was pretty pissed. He had his hand gripping my arm and the blade was hard against the skin of my neck.

"Don't be selfish." He said sharply. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not trying to be. This isn't my problem! What if I can't get home? My mother_ needs me_." I said. Link slackened the sword for a second, and I ducked down below it and flew forward and out of his grip.

I turned and looked at him, my eyes wild. He looked angry as well, but there seemed to be some kind of sadness in there too. I huffed and looked up at the trees.

"FINE! I'll do it. Damnit, how am I going to? I know nothing!" I said.

"We will bestow upon you a sword that will teach you its ways. Only you will know its secrets." There was a thud in the grass next to me as The Old Voice spoke.

"Thank you." I murmured, and reached for the hilt to pull it out. The Voices stopped me.

"Malon is waiting for you in the Temple in the Sky. She is the first of five Elementals. Please hurry, the whole of Hyrule, nay, this World, is dependent on your success." The Voices seemed to merge together and then fade.

I looked over at Link, who had put his sword away and was pushing a hand through his hair. His cap was off, and his blonde hair stuck up in every direction. I would have laughed, only his sword was at my throat just moments ago and I knew I couldn't.

"Sorry." He said suddenly. I glared at him. "I didn't understand that you're just about as lost and confused as most of us."

"And you?" I asked.

"And me, what?" Link looked at me.

"Are you lost and confused?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he walked towards the sword in front of me and pulled it out of the ground. It seemed to glow for a second, and then Link handed it to me.

"I really am sorry. Hearing where you are from didn't help much for the situation you put me in. Prophecies really are meant to be obeyed. Trust me." He said.

"You would know?" I asked, but I knew. His failure as Ganandorf came and used the stones to create a sinister world that Link was only destined to travel into and save.

There seemed to be a darkness to his eyes, and he spoke, "I would." He motioned for me to take the sword.

I placed my hand around the handle and felt warmth spread up through my arm and into my head. The blade felt so familiar in my hand, I turned away from Link and swung it a few times.

"You are forgiven." I said, not wanting to bring the subject up any longer.

---

We stayed in The Sacred Meadow until dawn, taking shifts to watch for oncoming clouds. They never came. By the time I fell asleep, it must have been early morning. When I woke, the sun was shining through the trees, and the forest was alive around the Meadow. It was absolutely breathtaking; I had to remind myself where I was.

"Oh, you're awake." Link stated, looking up from a map of some sorts. I quickly stood up and walked towards him, intent on seeing the map.

"Where, exactly, are we going Hero Boy?" I asked.

Link raised his eyebrows at the nickname. "Hero Boy?" he asked. I gave him the straightest face I'd ever used and he turned back to the map with a sigh.

"Well, The Temple in the Sky is obviously in the sky. However, we have no idea how to get there. The only clue they left us was 'Shoot once again from the sun, and the sky will open revealing steps of stone.'" He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"When was this?" I asked.

"Oh. When I picked up the sword, the information was somehow placed in my head. I've learned not to question the methods of some things." He said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Okay, so we must go to Lake Hylia and use your light arrows." I stated simply, recalling the stone slab in the midst of the Lake.

He looked at me for a moment, and then he smiled. It transformed him totally, his cheeks revealed dimples that made me want to smile with him. I looked away so as not to stare.

"You're genius. Maybe you could be of some use." Link said.

I gave him a dense glare, "What makes you think I would be featured as a Hero in a Prophecy next to the almighty Hero of Time and be completely useless? I have my skills and you have yours." I said.

He regarded me with a little amusement in his eyes, and I realized he'd been joking. "Okay then, let's go." He said, and dug for his Ocarina.

I grabbed my sword from the ground where I had been sleeping and stood next to him as he played the song to transport us to Lake Hylia. There was a blinding light, and then we were on the green grass with the smell of fish in our nostrils. The blue sky was eerie, almost out of place.

"Let's get this over with before they get here." Link said, and he didn't have to tell me twice.

---

Thanks for reading this so far! Really, you guys are great!


End file.
